


i'm not one for love songs

by weird_situation



Series: the world has its shine [1]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Pining, Slightly More Rom-Com Than Anticipated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 10:51:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10740210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weird_situation/pseuds/weird_situation
Summary: “You should probably ask them out.” His eyes were firmly focused on the TV, but his fingers were pulling at his shorts. “I mean, it’s been awhile, you’re probably not going to just fall out of love with them.”Fuck Kailer for being a surprisingly perceptive kid.





	i'm not one for love songs

**Author's Note:**

> title from "the world has its shine (but i would drop it on a dime)" by cobra starship

The sound of his front door banging open had Tyler vaguely thinking about waking up - Reese digging her paws into his side as she jumped up excitedly to go greet whoever was at the door woke him the rest of the way up. Tyler winced and rolled over, cracking an eye open to check the time on his phone.

 

Seven in the morning. Fucking hell. 

 

He heard Reese being fed which narrowed down the list of suspects; figuring out who would actually barge in when he was sleeping and not even bother trying to be quiet left him with a list of one.

 

Fucking Kailer.

 

Tyler was a big fan of Kailer’s - he’d practically become another big brother for the kid over the years. But that didn’t mean he wasn’t ready to kill Kailer for bursting into his place at seven in the morning in the  _ off-season _ .  He made a note to take his keys back from Kailer before he kicked him out; he’d get someone else to dogsit next time he went on vacation. 

 

Kailer had no sense of personal space when it came to his friends, so Tyler wasn’t surprised to feel him flop down on the end of the bed, groaning dramatically.

 

“Dude. What the actual fuck?” Tyler’s voice was still gravelly from being woken up so early. 

 

“I have a situation,” said Kailer. He sat up and poked at Tyler’s leg until Tyler had turned onto his back so he could see Kailer. “I think I’m in love.”

 

“Oh my god.” Tyler rolled back over and buried his head in his pillows. He was  _ not  _ going to deal with this.

 

“Tyler. I’m serious. Tyyyyyler.” Kailer resumed his poking of Tyler’s leg, trying to get him to pay attention. “I can’t go to anyone else because they don’t know what it’s like to be in love with other players!”

 

And that - what the fuck? Tyler had most certainly never told Kailer he was in love with other hockey players, even if he was. 

 

Tyler pulled his head out of his pillows and sat up to glare properly at Kailer. The effect was ruined by his hair sticking up everywhere, but Kailer had the decency to not laugh at it. 

 

“Who says I’m in love with teammates?” Tyler was not panicking. 

 

“Well, no one. But I have eyes, dude.” Kailer shrugged. “And ears. You talk about Palat and Kucherov more than like, everything.”

 

Tyler closed his eyes and rubbed a hand over his face.  _ Fuck. _

 

“But dude it’s cool! No judgement for you doing the do with two other dudes! I just kind of need you to help me out here.” Kailer gently nudged Tyler’s leg. “I could go make breakfast if you’re having a moment?”

 

If Kailer were actually capable of making breakfast Tyler would make him do it. But the kid was hopeless at breakfast food - he could cook other food just fine though. It was weird, and also meant Tyler had to get out of bed before Kailer ruined another pan. He kicked at Kailer to get him out of his way and rolled out of bed.

 

“I’m making breakfast, c’mon.” He padded down the hallway to the kitchen and gave Reese some head scratches as she surfaced from her food bowl. 

 

Kailer flopped down on one of the stools and folded his arms on the counter, resting his head there to watch Tyler pull stuff out to make omelets. 

 

“I’m jealous of you,” Kailer said suddenly. “You get to be on your team with your boyfriends - which nice job by the way I never thought you could get one person interested in you, much less two - and my potential boyfriend and I haven’t even been drafted yet so who knows how far apart we’ll be.”

 

“Getting a little ahead of yourself, aren’t you?” Tyler was steadfastly ignoring the fact that he wasn’t actually dating Pally or Kuch, nevermind both of them. Kailer was already planning a long distance relationship and hadn’t even asked the guy out, clearly he was the priority.

 

“I mean, we’ve kissed like three times so I think he’ll say yes?” Kailer raised an eyebrow when Tyler just gave him a look. “What happens at the Top Prospects Game stays at the Top Prospects Game.”

 

“Except you just told me you kissed this guy there,” Tyler said drily. Kailer groaned and buried his head in his arms. Tyler just shrugged and went back to chopping veggies. “Listen, I don’t have any experience with...all this -” he waved the knife around, trying to encapsulate the general feeling of love woes “ - but start small before worrying about skype dates. Ask him out for coffee or whatever the kids are drinking these days.”

 

Kailer was giving Tyler a weird look, so Tyler shrugged. He’d actually given advice instead of mocking Kailer, that was all Kailer could really ask for.

 

“So you don’t have experience with ‘all this’,” Kailer said slowly. “Does that mean you’re not actually dating your teammates?”

 

Shit. 

 

Tyler did not need Kailer’s vaguely pitying look right now. Yes, Tyler had been in love with his linemates (not his anymore, something bitter inside said) for years, but he wasn’t like  _ pining  _ or anything. He just...had a lot more quiet night ins with Reese when Pally and Kuch had dates that’s all. 

 

Kailer opened his mouth to say something else that was bound to be totally mortifying for them both, so Tyler waved the knife at him. 

 

“We’re not talking about me, we’re talking about your teenage angst.”

 

When Kailer looked like he was going to continue talking about Tyler’s love life rather than his own, Tyler waved the knife again.

 

“I’m serious. You came here for help, so I’m helping you.” Tyler put the knife down and dumped everything into the skillet, not that he was particularly hungry now.

 

Kailer sighed obnoxiously before sliding off the stool and coming around the counter to force Tyler into a hug. 

 

“Why.” Tyler didn’t bother resisting. Kailer was like a frigging octopus sometimes.

 

“Because we’re not talking about it, but that doesn’t mean we can’t hug about it.” Kailer did let go though, and went back to his seat. “I’m gonna ask Cody out though.”

 

Cody? Oh fuck he meant Cody Glass. Well that was interesting.

 

“Yeah, good plan. Don’t want to have missed your shot, right?” Tyler was resolutely not thinking about the state of his contract - or lack of one - and missed chances. “But a Winterhawk? Really?”

 

Kailer laughed and Tyler smiled a little. The kid was going to be fine.

 

*** 

 

“Hey what’s the most romantic place in Spokane? Have you ever even taken someone out here?” 

 

Tyler hadn’t even heard Kailer come in this time which meant it was definitely time to take the key back. At least it wasn’t morning this time. He hit the pause button because Kailer wasn’t going to let him finish the episode of Brooklyn-99 in peace.

 

But the most  _ romantic  _ place in Spokane? That was a weird question. As far as he knew Kailer hadn’t even gotten around to asking Cody out yet.

 

“Dude, stop breaking into my house. And did you manage to ask your boy out yet or have you moved on?”

 

Kailer let out an offended squawk before punching Tyler in the arm and sitting down next to him on the couch. 

 

“I told you I was in love with him and you ask if I’ve moved on two days later? Rude!”

 

“Teenager.” Tyler shrugged. He knew how it went at that age sometimes. You thought you were in love and then someone with a cuter butt came along.

 

“I know you’re all cynical about love because you live a tragic life playing professional hockey in Florida pining over your teammates, but some of us actually want to date our crushes.” Kailer bit his lip, and looked at Tyler warily.

 

Which - Kailer wasn’t wrong. The little shit. Tyler sighed and ruffled Kailer’s hair.

 

“Go to Wandering Table with your boy. Splurge on the chef’s menu.” He looked at Kailer’s wide eyes. “Just actually ask the guy before you take him out to dinner, yeah?”

 

Kailer nodded, grin spreading across his face. He settled further into the couch and reached for the remote to unpause the show.

 

Tyler looked at him suspiciously - Kailer didn’t tend to let things go that easily. Maybe he really did just want to know a good place to eat. 

 

They watched in silence for a few minutes before Kailer spoke up.

 

“You should probably ask them out.” His eyes were firmly focused on the TV, but his fingers were pulling at his shorts. “I mean, it’s been awhile, you’re probably not going to just fall out of love with them.”

 

Fuck Kailer for being a surprisingly perceptive kid. 

 

It’s not like Tyler just sat around pining after Pally and Kuch - he’d gone on a few dates, hoping that maybe something would click and he could get over it, get over them. But it had been three years now and Tyler was used to wanting them. It was as much a part of him as hockey was now. Get up, train, feel his heart flutter when Kuch yawned as he shuffled in, nap, skate, blush when Pally moved him with a touch to the waist, play beautiful hockey with them, go to bed, repeat. 

 

“We’ll see what happens with my contract,” said Tyler, not that he wanted to bring up his contract worries with a someone getting ready to be drafted, but he really didn’t want to talk about Kuch and Pally either.

 

“Bullshit,” was Kailer’s vehement response. He turned to face Tyler, an intent look on his face. “Just because you’re scared you won’t be a Bolt next season and can continue to be a sad sack on the same team as them doesn’t mean you can put this off. What happens if you don’t re-sign with Tampa? You just going to hope it was being in close proximity that caused your feelings and they’ll go away once you’re in a new city? Fucking weak, man.”

 

Tyler stared at Kailer. Kailer’s face flushed red as Tyler continued to stare.

 

“It’s been years dude. You gotta ask,” Kailer said softly after awhile.

 

Tyler swallowed, a lump suddenly in his throat.

 

“Can we just get you your man?” Tyler didn’t mean for the question to come out so plaintive. 

 

“Yeah, sure.” Kailer sat back, turning away from Tyler. “I’m gonna invite him up here before the draft. Depends on how Portland does in the playoffs, but I think he’ll come.”

 

Laughing, Tyler shook his head. “You’re not the most subtle; I’m sure he knows exactly what’s happening if he comes to visit.”

 

“Well, yeah, but that makes it easier to ask him out.” Kailer grinned at Tyler and waggled his eyebrows. “I’ve been using the winky face emoji in most of my snaps for weeks - if he doesn’t know I want to makeout with him exclusively now then my game’s been slipping.”

 

“You’re the picture of romance.” But Tyler was grinning, which he had a feeling was Kailer’s goal.

 

***

 

“Okay I need to focus on something that’s not Cody,” Kailer said as he walked in the door, brushing by Tyler without so much as a hello. At least he’d rung the doorbell this time even if he hadn’t bothered waiting for Tyler to open the door before coming in.

 

Tyler rolled his eyes and shut the door, following Kailer into the kitchen. Honestly he’d been waiting for Kailer’s nerves to show up in full force. 

 

He found Kailer raiding his secret snack stash and sighed. He’d have to move that again it seemed.

 

“Isn’t Cody supposed to show up today?” Tyler wasn’t really asking; Kailer hadn’t shut up about Cody’s imminent arrival since U18s had ended. He was a little surprised Kailer was here instead of waiting by the door at his place for Cody.

 

Kailer shoved a handful of peanut butter m&ms into his mouth as he rolled his eyes at Tyler.

 

“My mom kicked me out of the house,” he said before he finished chewing. 

 

Tyler rubbed a hand over his face. “Don’t you have friends?”

 

Kailer looked at him like he was stupid and then threw an m&m that hit him in the middle of the forehead. Tyler blinked.

 

“No one else knows I’m asking Cody out, dude. They’d get nosy and want to know why I’m so twitchy over Cody visiting when I’m never this way about other guys.” Kailer shoved another handful of m&ms into his mouth.

 

Right. Like Tyler didn’t have experience with nosy teenagers. Tyler took his bag of m&ms from Kailer and ate his own handful of them. 

 

They stood in silence, passing the bag of m&ms back and forth until it was gone. 

 

“When are you going to ask him out?” Tyler asked. Last he knew Kailer was waffling between the beginning and the end of Cody’s visit - if he asked at the beginning there’d be a whole week to make out with Cody (Tyler had fake gagged at Kailer’s reasoning, getting pinched in return), but if he asked at the end if  Cody said no then they wouldn’t have to spend a whole week being awkward around each other. 

 

“Tonight,” Kailer said, decisively. “Kissing trumps awkwardness, right?” 

 

Tyler shrugged; in Kailer’s case, he wasn’t wrong. Being stuck on a team with the awkwardness instead of kissing presented a few more problems. But Kailer wasn’t likely to be on a team with Cody for awhile, if ever, so yeah, kissing trumps awkwardness.

 

“Besides I’m pretty sure he’d notice I had something I wanted to say. I’m not exactly subtle,” said Kailer, shockingly self-aware. He noticed Tyler’s expression and rolled his eyes. “I’m not completely oblivious about my own personality dude.”

 

“Just mostly?” Tyler laughed. Kailer groaned but shrugged, accepting Tyler’s comment.

 

“Just mostly.”

***

 

If Kailer had been premature in thinking about how to make a long distance relationship work, there was no sign of it from the way Cody grinned dopily every time Kailer brought up the future. They’d been officially dating for a day and a half and Tyler was already over how disgustingly cute they were being. Unfortunately they’d decided that Tyler’s place was the best place to hang out for the few days they had together which meant he was front and center for all the new couple PDA. 

 

Tyler couldn’t really blame them - if he’d had a new boyfriend he wouldn’t want to spend a ton of time at his parents’ house either. And it’s not like they could go out and be couple-y in public unless they wanted people to find out. But they didn’t have to take over his house either, he whined to Pally when they skyped the first night after Kailer and Cody had gone back to Kailer’s house. He’d had to watch them play footsie while they played Mario Kart, neither one of them actually paying attention to the game, which made Tyler’s victories feel a little hollow.

 

Pally had just laughed and told him to suck it up and help young love grow. Clearly he should have gone to Kuch if he wanted someone to complain with.

 

But the way Pally’s eyes crinkled at the corners when Tyler told him he’d caught Kailer and Cody kissing in the kitchen again was worth the lack of sympathy.

 

Ugh Kailer was right. He had to talk to them if he was getting sappy over Pally’s  _ eye crinkles _ . The kid was never going to let him live it down. 

 

Well maybe if he got rejected horribly and had to refuse all attempts at getting re-signed in Tampa just to avoid the embarrassment of being on the same team as Pally and Kuch. Then Kailer probably would stop bringing it up.

 

He’d go ahead and talk to them when - if - they were all back in Tampa next season. It wasn’t exactly the kind of conversation he wanted to have over the phone. Although there was something to be said for having the ability to just hang up when the conversation got too awkward. 

 

Tyler considered saying something to Kailer about his decision, but there was no separating Kailer from Cody. At all. But at least they mostly kept their mouths to themselves at Tyler’s place. Besides, he was the adult in their friendship, he didn’t need Kailer’s validation for his decisions on his personal life.

 

At least that’s what he kept telling himself as he watched Kailer laugh at Cody tripping himself as he chased Reese around the backyard, Kailer smiling like Cody was the best thing to ever happen to him. 

 

***

 

Tyler wouldn’t say he was the most observant person in the world - in fact most people said he was pretty unobservant. Which meant that Kailer and Cody were behaving especially suspiciously considering Tyler had noticed.

 

At first it was just Kailer and Cody stopping their conversations when he walked into the room. But since they were in that new relationship stage, he wasn’t too concerned. In fact he was pretty sure he  _ didn’t  _ want to hear their conversations. 

 

But then they started whipping their heads up whenever Tyler’s phone went off, watching as he replied to a text or answered a call with creepy intense stares before grinning conspiratorially at each other and going back to whatever they were doing. It was like they were waiting for something. 

 

“I’m onto you,” Tyler said, from his spot on the couch watching them try to demolish each other in NHL17. He wasn’t sure what they were up to, but the fact that he knew they were up to something was a start. “I’m going to figure out whatever you’re doing soon enough.”

 

Kailer paused the game and gave Tyler his biggest smile. “Dude, we’re teenagers. Of course we’re up to something.”

 

Cody laughed and managed to look halfway contrite when Tyler raised an eyebrow at him. 

 

“It’s nothing bad at least?” Cody said, glancing over at Kailer who gave a thumbs up. 

 

Tyler cocked his head; that actually sounded more concerning. Sighing he picked up his phone and texted Kuch.

 

_ why did i open my home to teenagers? _

 

He wasn’t anticipating a response anytime soon, so he was surprised when his phone buzzed and it was Kuch’s reply.

 

_ young love best _

 

Which. Fucking romantic bastard. His phone buzzed again.

 

_ also ur easy _

 

If only Kuch knew just how easy Tyler could be. He looked up from his phone to see Kailer and Cody staring at him, amused grins on their faces.

 

“You fucking told him?” Tyler sounded more tired than anything.

 

Kailer’s grin dropped. “Hey, I just said you had a tragic love story, not my fault he’s smart enough to pick up on context clues just from hanging out here.”

 

Cody punched Kailer in the arm before turning to look earnestly at Tyler. “He really didn’t say anything - I just watch a lot of crime shows so I pick up on clues pretty well.”

 

Oh  _ good _ . His love life was a crime show. 

 

Tyler grabbed a pillow to suffocate himself with. He was banning teens from his house after this week. 

 

“Um. Tyler? Are you okay?” asked Kailer hesitantly. He gently pried the pillow away from Tyler’s face. “We promise we won’t say anything to anyone.”

 

Sighing heavily Tyler leaned forward. “It’s not that.”

 

Cody and Kailer exchanged confused looks. Tyler rolled his eyes.

 

“If I’m that obvious to some teenagers then I’m pretty sure other people know and if other people know that means Pally and Kuch probably know.”

 

Tyler missed the eyebrow wriggle Cody gave Kailer, but caught Kailer’s returning shrug. He narrowed his eyes at them. He wasn’t sure he wanted to find out what they were up to.

 

***

 

Tyler was pulled from his sleep by the ringing of his doorbell. Groaning he picked up his phone to check the time. Six in the morning. He was going to kill whoever was at the door. 

 

The doorbell rang again and Tyler rolled out of bed, not bothering to put anything on before shuffling towards the front door. If he was getting woken up at six during the offseason whoever was waking him up could deal with his boxers.

 

Reese was already waiting by the door, her tail wagging excitedly when she saw Tyler. He smiled and scratched behind her ears before unlocking his door and opening it.

 

“Listen before you kill me I really think you should talk with them and actually be honest and not such a chicken and I’m gonna go wait in the car with Cody until I get a text telling me you used your words.” Kailer spoke almost too fast for Tyler to understand, but it didn’t matter since Tyler’s eyes were focused on Pally and Kuch who were standing behind Kailer.

 

Kuch looked exhausted, but he gave Tyler a crooked smile when he caught his eye. 

 

Tyler did not want to know what his face looked like just then, but from Pally’s stifled laugh he was sure he looked like an idiot.

 

“Good luck with him,” said Kailer, patting Kuch and then Pally on the arm before scooching out from between them and Tyler. 

 

“Going to invite us in?” Pally asked, gently teasing. 

 

Tyler shook his head. “Yeah of course, c’mon in guys. I’m just tired.” And confused. He stepped to the side to let the pair into the house.

 

“Know how you are in the morning,” said Kuch, hand brushing Tyler’s bare waist as he passed by.

 

Suddenly hyperaware of how all he was wearing were his boxers, Tyler closed the door behind Pally and watched as he and Kuch took in his house. They’d never been to Spokane before, obviously, so even though they’d been to his place in Tampa tons, it still felt weird to have them in this house. His careful boundaries of Tampa and Not-Tampa were being blurred and for all that Pally and Kuch were firmly in the Tampa category, he really did like seeing them in his place here. 

 

Kuch dropped all his stuff in the entryway before toeing off his shoes and wandering off, Reese not far behind. Pally was a little more restrained and piled his stuff next to Kuch’s before facing Tyler. He smiled and Tyler instinctively smiled back.

 

“Let’s go find Kuch before he falls asleep, yes?” Pally led the way through Tyler’s house, like he belonged there and hadn’t just shown up for the first time ever.

 

They found Kuch on the couch, scratching Reese behind the ears. He looked up as the other two walked in and shared a look with Pally. 

 

Tyler narrowed his eyes. Now that he was over the initial shock of Pally and Kuch being on his doorstep at ass o’clock in the morning on a random offseason day he was getting suspicious. Clearly Kailer was involved somehow, seeing as he’d dropped them off. He was pretty sure this whole situation was Kailer’s fault, but he was willing to extend the blame to Cody too. Fucking teenagers.

 

Of course he couldn’t completely blame them because he was pretty sure they couldn’t afford international flights on short notice like the two guys sitting on his couch could. 

 

“Don’t frown,” said Kuch, looking up from Reese. He gestured at Tyler to come sit between him and Pally.

 

“I’m going to go put on clothes.” Tyler wasn’t sure he could handle being in between them barely clothed.

 

Pally rolled his eyes. “We’ve seen you in less. Come sit.”

 

And well, Tyler couldn’t argue with that. Gingerly he sat down between Pally and Kuch, trying to ignore the fact he was practically naked and they were fully clothed. No one spoke for a few minutes, except to murmur sweet nothings at Reese who was delighted with all the attention she was getting.

 

“So,” Tyler finally started. “You guys are a long ways from home.”

 

Kuch laughed. “Little bit, yeah.” 

 

“We needed to talk, all of us,” said Pally. “When Kailer asked if we could come out, we took it as a sign.” He looked closer at Tyler. “Clearly you didn’t know we were coming.”

 

Snorting, Tyler leaned back and ran a hand over his face. “I most definitely did not know. Kailer’s a shithead.” He wondered if he could get away with keeping his face covered for the whole conversation; this was the most mortifying thing that had ever happened to him in his life. Tyler pulled his hand away from his face and sighed. “But I can guess what this is about.”

 

“Kailer didn’t tell us what exactly you needed to talk to us about, but we’re pretty sure what it is,” said Pally.

 

Kuch frowned at the expression on Tyler’s face. “It’s not a  _ bad  _ thing. Is good.”

 

Good? Tyler was confused. Clearly Pally and Kuch had some idea about how he felt about them, but they weren’t upset. They’d flown all the way to Spokane in the offseason to talk about said feelings which were apparently “good” and - oh shit. Tyler needed to use his words before he jumped to the wrong conclusion. 

 

“What do you mean by good?” he asked, trying to quash the flutter of hope that was trying to expand.

 

Kuch rolled his eyes and leaned over, eyes darting from Tyler’s eyes to his mouth before pressing his lips to Tyler’s. 

 

Tyler would forever deny that he squeaked when Kuch kissed him, but he was surprised for sure. Not surprised enough to not kiss back immediately, his hands going up to tangle in the collar of Kuch’s shirt. Kuch bit at his lip and Tyler’s mouth slid open in a gasp and Kuch took advantage, deepening the kiss. Tyler whined when Kuch’s hands slid up to grip his hair firmly.

 

He felt a light touch on his waist; Pally’s, since Kuch’s hands were otherwise occupied. Tyler tore his mouth away from Kuch’s, ignoring Kuch’s growl and turned to face Pally as best he could.

 

“You too?” Probably not the clearest question, but judging by Pally’s grin and emphatic nod, it was obvious enough what Tyler wanted to know. Kuch released his grip on Tyler’s hair and pushed him towards Pally. 

 

Pally laughed, but quickly reached out to hold onto Tyler’s arms. He tilted his head and just looked at Tyler until Tyler could feel himself flushing. Kuch leaned over, pressing his chest to Tyler’s back and pressed a kiss to his jaw.

 

“Not going to take your turn?” he teased Pally.

 

Pally just raised his eyebrow before lifting a hand to cup Tyler’s cheek. 

 

“We really do need to talk still,” he said, but leaned in so he could kiss Tyler anyway.

 

Pally’s kiss wasn’t as frantic as Kuch’s, but it was no less overwhelming and Tyler sighed into it. Eventually though,Tyler’s neck was starting to twinge, so he pulled away for a moment, and then swung a leg over Pally’s so he was straddling him. Pally’s hands immediately went to Tyler’s hips to steady him, and his thumb stroked the exposed skin of Tyler’s hip.

 

“Hey,” Pally said, looking up at Tyler, eyes so fond it hurt.

 

Tyler just leaned down to kiss him again, flailing an arm out to reel Kuch closer. He wrapped his arm around Kuch’s neck once he was close enough and pulled back from Pally.

 

“So, is it just me? Or do you two - “ Tyler broke off, biting his lip, not quite sure how to finish his question.

 

Kuch answered by pressing his own kiss to Pally’s lips. And  _ oh  _ that was a lovely image that Tyler was definitely going to revisit in the future. He sat back a little on Pally’s lap to get a better view, Pally’s hands tightening around his hips.

 

When Pally and Kuch broke apart, they both looked at Tyler whose mouth had dropped open a little. He swallowed hard before managing to respond.

 

“Yeah that’s...that’s great.”

 

Kuch grinned wolfishly at him before grabbing Tyler gently by the neck and pulling him into another kiss. Pally took the opportunity to bite at Tyler’s neck and - after Tyler’s shudder at the sharp pain - work a mark into the spot where his neck and shoulder met.

 

“OH MY GOD!” 

 

A very loud yell startled all three of them and they pulled away from each other to see Kailer and Cody in the doorway to the living room; Kailer’s face covered by both hands, but Cody’s head tilted thoughtfully.

 

“I think they figured things out,” said Cody, giving the three men on the couch both thumbs up. “Which is great because I want to go back to your place and sleep.” He grabbed Kailer by the arm and dragged him out of the house, ignoring Kailer’s whining about how he was scarred for life.

 

“I thought he wanted us together?” Kuch asked, looking perplexed. He sat back at the end of the couch and tucked his feet under his body.

 

Tyler laughed and crawled off Pally’s lap to sprawl in the space between the other two, his head on Kuch’s lap, his feet by Pally’s. “There’s a difference between wanting people together and actually having to see it.”

 

“Imagine if you walked in on Ovechkin making out with two other people,” said Pally. He turned so he was facing the other two, and rested a hand on Tyler’s ankle.

 

“Done that,” said Kuch, but he shrugged and ran a hand through Tyler’s hair, content to chalk it up to teenagers being dramatic.

 

“I’m taking Kailer’s key away though. He keeps walking into my house without telling me,” grumbled Tyler, even though all three of them knew Tyler wasn’t going to take the key back.

 

***

 

Tyler was half awake and contemplating attempting to wake the other two in his bed up when an incessant doorbell ringing started up. Kuch groaned and stole Tyler’s pillow to put it over his head and Pally just let out a little snore before shifting slightly. He could sleep through pretty much anything. Tyler wriggled out from between them, ignoring Kuch’s muffled complaints and went to open the door.

 

He was surprised to see Kailer and Cody; not because he hadn’t expected to see them at some point during the day if only so they could gloat, but because Kailer hadn’t barged right on in as usual.

 

“Did you lose your key?” Tyler squinted at them, the early afternoon sun shining in his eyes. “I’m not giving you a new one.”

 

Kailer scoffed. “Dude, I don’t know what you and your boos are getting up to in your love nest. I learned my lesson earlier. No more walking in unannounced unless you’re alone.”

 

Cody laughed at the mortified look on Tyler’s face, and Kailer turned to grin at him. Tyler made a gagging sound at how sweet they were being, dodging the punch Kailer aimed in his direction. He stepped aside and let them in, smiling despite himself the way their hands immediately linked once they were inside. 

 

Somehow Kuch had rolled himself out of bed and was staring into Tyler’s fridge like it held the secrets of the universe. Or maybe just breakfast. Tyler walked over and nudged him out of the way to see what he had to work with.

 

“You guys eating?” Tyler asked Kailer and Cody.

 

“Always,” said Cody from the floor where he was lavishing attention on Reese.

 

“Pally?” Kuch asked, not quite awake enough for full sentences, but Tyler understood anyway.

 

“You can try to wake him up if you want, otherwise he’ll just have to feed himself when he gets up later.” Tyler shrugged; he’d tried waking Pally up for breakfast once and left feeling inadequate about his waking up skills. Although now he had new options - options that would have to wait until his house wasn’t being invaded by hungry teenagers.

 

Kuch just slumped into one of the stools at the breakfast bar and laid his head down on the counter. 

 

“Too much work,” he said, eyes tracking Tyler’s movements as he moved things around in the fridge, trying to figure out what to make for breakfast.

 

“Okay fuck it. We’re going out; I’d say Kailer and Cody’s treat - “ Kailer’s indignant squawk was silenced at Tyler’s pointed eyebrow raise “ - but they’re broke undrafted hockey players, so I guess this one’s on me.” 

 

Kailer raised his arms in victory - as if he’d had any influence on the situation. But any food that he didn’t have to pay for was a win, that was just a fact.

 

Tyler ran a hand through Kuch’s hair as he walked back to his bedroom to attempt to wake Pally up. Kuch leaned into the touch a little, but otherwise made no move to get up from his spot.

 

Pally was still dead to the world when Tyler got to him, but he’d spread out over the bed now that he was the only one in it. He was laying on his back, one arm thrown over his face. 

 

Tilting his head, Tyler considered his plan of attack. He ended up climbing onto the bed and straddled Pally’s lap. Tyler didn’t want to start anything with Kailer and Cody in the house, but he figured Pally could use the motivation to get up.

 

Tyler settled his weight firmly on Pally’s dick, grinding down a little when he saw Pally stirring. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to the underside of Pally’s jaw, nipping a little before pulling back. Pally hadn’t opened his eyes yet, but there was a small upturn at the corner of his mouth, so Tyler took that as a sign to continue the process of getting Pally up. Ha. 

 

Tyler was preoccupied with keeping an eye on Pally’s face to see when he fully woke up, so he was surprised when Pally’s hands came up to grip his hips and flipped them over.

 

“Good morning,” Tyler said, a little breathless, but still laughing. He lifted his head up to kiss Pally.

 

“It’s not morning,” came Kuch’s voice from the doorway. He sounded amused. “Got some hungry kids in the kitchen.”

 

Tyler pushed Pally off of him and got out of the bed, ignoring Pally’s pout.

 

“C’mon, lazy, we’re going out for food,” said Tyler. “If you hurry up we can get rid of them faster and I can ride your dick for real.”

 

Pally sighed dramatically but heaved himself off the bed and walked over to give Kuch a kiss before grabbing some clothes out of his suitcase and heading for the bathroom.

 

“You know,” Kuch started slowly. “We didn’t shower.”

 

Tyler grinned at him, bright and mischievous. “Well we can’t go out if we don’t shower.” Strictly speaking his shower was nowhere big enough for three grown men, but he was confident in their problem solving abilities.

 

***

 

“We’ve already picked where we’re going to eat,” Kailer announced once Tyler had made his way to the living room where Kailer and Cody were waiting for them. “People who do  _ things  _ with guests in the house don’t get a say.”

 

“You don’t even live here and I’ve caught you making out with Cody like five times,” said Tyler absently, not really that concerned about where they were eating. They hadn’t even done  _ things  _ like Kailer was concerned about - the shower had proven smaller than they could work with.

 

Cody rolled his eyes at their back and forth and nudged Kailer to unpause their game. “C’mon we can finish this game before we go if you stop talking.”

 

Tyler watched them for a moment before turning - right into Pally. 

 

“Hey, I was just gonna go looking for you,” said Tyler, Pally’s chest muffling his words. He could feel Pally’s chuckle, and he smiled. He wasn’t under any illusion that things were magically going to work out - especially since they hadn’t even gotten around to having that talk yet. But Kuch and Pally were here, and they all wanted to kiss each other so Tyler was confident in their combined stubbornness to make things work.

 

In the meantime he would take his moocher and the moocher’s boyfriend out for lunch as a thank you for getting Pally and Kuch here and yeah, okay, getting Tyler to pull his head out of his ass. Not that he was ever going to tell Kailer that.

  
But Kailer’s knowing grin as he looked up from his game to see Kuch joining Tyler and Pally had Tyler positive Kailer had gotten the message anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> there will be a companion piece with Cody and Kailer's side of the story! at some point! 
> 
> if you want to know more about how Kailer and Tyler know each other please let me cry at you about them
> 
> i'm softshearsy on tumblr


End file.
